


Мечты о карамели или рецепт катастрофы

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Eden (movie), Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cooking, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Longing, Multi, Team Dynamics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Но это не объясняет, почему штаны Клинта в буквальном смысле горят, а Баки металлической рукой опрокидывает ему на промежность целый мешок муки для выпечки.





	Мечты о карамели или рецепт катастрофы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream of Caramel: or, A Recipe for Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407638) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 

> Спасибо [Red Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally) за вычитку <3

> Не стоит думать  
О карамели,  
О корице  
И тосковать о тебе

  
Как ни измеряй, а прогресс, достигнутый Баки Барнсом с тех пор, как он вернулся со Стивом Роджерсом, огромен. Натянутый, как струна, убийца с мертвыми глазами почти исчез, сменившись расслабленным, милым, тихим парнем, который больше всего любит отдыхать с новыми друзьями. Клинт Бартон не вполне понимает, чем заслужил место во главе списка этих друзей, но Баки, кажется, любит с ним тусоваться: хоть в Башне Мстителей, хоть у Клинта дома в Бруклине, несмотря на толпы хипстеров, запрудивших его прежние излюбленные места. Ни идиоты-парни со старательно подстриженными бородами, ни девчонки в безвкусных вязаных шапках и винтажных платьях, кажется, не особенно его волнуют, тогда как Клинту частенько хочется перестрелять их взрывающимися стрелами. Единственным откликом Баки на перемены вокруг было:

\- Что за поебень, откуда столько пирожных и татуировок?

Кэп не оставил друга, когда тот был в модусе «всех убью один останусь», да и остальные помогли, но в основном Барнс справился сам, оказавшись вполне себе жизнерадостным парнем, который прошел через тот еще адок, но остался хорошим братюней. Пусть тихим и странноватым - иногда настолько, что это нервирует, - но все равно отличным парнем. Так что да, они узнали друг друга получше, начали тусоваться вместе, все круто. Клинту нравится.

Но это не объясняет, почему штаны Клинта в буквальном смысле горят, а Баки металлической рукой опрокидывает ему на промежность мешок муки. В голове зловеще играет «Carmina Burana», когда он вскидывает руки в попытке остановить Барнса в последний момент.

\- Джарвис! Огнетушитель! – кричит Клинт, и мешок с мукой тут же взрывается над его промежностью. Пламя успевает полыхнуть, прежде чем его сбивает пена пурпурного цвета из панелей в потолке и под столешницей.

Он весь в муке и пене, и в паху медленно расползается боль, как будто там оттопталась рифлеными ботинками небольшая армия, а Баки стоит и смотрит на него испуганно и непонимающе.

\- Я думал… - начинает Баки, вылупив на него глаза размером с блюдца.

\- Пожар на кухне, старик, - пытается объяснить Клинт, ловя ртом воздух. – Иногда мукой только хуже можно сделать, а не потушить. – Он пытается сбить с себя пену и плюхается на пол. Он задумывается, было ли это хорошей идеей – готовить с Баки. И стонет.

ОХ, ЯИЧКИ.

~~~~

Загоревшиеся штаны можно объяснить – по всему выходит, что такое только с Клинтом и могло произойти. По крайней мере, если верить Кейт Бишоп. И, наверное, Бобби. Да и Наташе тоже. Но начинается все довольно невинно – Баки еще обживается в Башне, и у них двоих действительно много общего: оба стрелки, любят работать в тени и тусоваться с Мстителями, даже если миру ничего не угрожает. У Барнса нет удостоверения Мстителя, но он – почетный член их команды и, когда нужно, всегда выходит на службу вместе со Стивом.

И все равно – у него много свободного времени, так что, когда у Клинта тоже выдается свободная минутка, они обычно идут на стрельбище или в спортзал, играют в игры или залипают в соцсетях и изучают СМИ. Клинт не слишком силен в новомодных вещах, так что он совершенно не против, если Барнс в процессе самообразования подтягивает и его. Старк постоянно предлагает сделать апгрейд технике Клинта, но он не видит в этом смысла: когда они хотят посмотреть кино в высоком разрешении или сразиться в видеоигре, они просто отправляются на общий этаж в Башне. Хоть он и не живет здесь, но мог бы, стоит ему захотеть. Ему выделен этаж и открыт доступ ко всему в здании.

Еда в Башне тоже лучше, потому что Стив и Баки либо заказывают, либо каждый вечер куда-нибудь ходят, а у некоторых есть даже личные шеф-повара (ну, у Старка такой есть, другими Клинт не интересовался). Единственное, что Кэп и Баки готовят сами, – это завтрак. Все остальное приезжает либо из гастронома, либо из ресторана, который они выбирают по настроению. Барнс говорит, что Стив отлично готовит, если хочет, но отказывается. Для него это такая же часть новой жизни, как деньги и свободное время, и он возьмет от этой жизни все, потому что «Депрессия закончилась», и «война тоже», и он не будет делать ничерта из того, чего не хочет. В этом Клинт прекрасно его понимает.

И если он приходит вовремя, то ему почти всегда перепадает бесплатный сэндвич, а то и целый ужин, потому что они почти всегда приглашают его перекусить с ними. Однажды после ужина Стиву пришлось отправиться на какое-то торжественное сборище – такие обычно вызывают дикий ужас что у Клинта, что у Баки. Они убирали со стола, когда Клинт повернулся и увидел Баки. Тот стоял, опершись о дверной косяк и скрестив руки на груди. И, печально хмурясь, изображая на лице точную копию логотипа Хмурого Кафе – у него иногда случается такое, Клинт ему даже кружку и футболку подарил, он просто не мог удержаться, - пялился на остатки еды на тарелках.

ОЙ-ЁЙ. СЕЙЧАС ЧТО-ТО БУДЕТ.

\- У меня на готовку никогда не было времени, - признается Баки. – Работал на двух работах до войны, когда мы были сами по себе.

У него дергается уголок рта. Порой, когда Баки начинает вспоминать что-то подобное, все быстро катится к чертям. Чаще всего воспоминания наполнены тоской, но иногда это заканчивается слезами и срывом, приходится звать Кэпа, и у Клинта стойкое ощущение, что сейчас как раз тот случай. Клинту от Стива Роджерса доставались только братские объятия, и даже они были искренними и теплыми - а уж те, которыми он одаривает Баки во время срывов, должно быть, и вовсе обладают целебной силой.

Баки драматически вздыхает. Клинт вытирает руки о полотенце и ждет. Всегда лучше просто подождать, потому что из Баки сложно что-то вытянуть, а при любой попытке он просто пробубнит себе что-то под нос, и даже с включенным на полную слуховым аппаратом Клинт ничерта не сможет разобрать.

\- Он не должен так жить.

Так… это как? В роскошном здании на Парк Авеню в квартире, занимающей целый этаж, с выплатами за последние семьдесят лет плюс проценты и вложения? С искусственным интеллектом в качестве дворецкого и лучшим другом, с которым познакомился сто лет – буквально – назад? Клинт вопросительно вскидывает брови, неуверенно разводя руки.

\- Изо дня в день питаться едой на вынос, будто какой-то… скиталец.

Не каждый день можно услышать такое словцо в обычном разговоре. Наверное, Баки не это хочет сказать, но у него что-то вроде словесной афазии, и часть мозга пытается догнать все остальное. Он говорит странные вещи, но чаще всего можно понять, о чем он, если вслушиваться в контекст. Когда Старк впервые подшутил над этим, Бэннер чуть не выпустил на него Халка. Можно было бы и не реагировать так бурно, но больше над Баки никто не шутит вообще ни по какому поводу, кроме Стива, но между ними есть что-то, о чем остальная команда может только догадываться. Иногда Стив как ляпнет Баки что-нибудь такое, что челюсть отваливается, а в следующую секунду они оба хохочут, не в силах остановиться. Стива с этой стороны никто не знал, пока Баки не начал жить с ним, так что уже знакомый образ сильно изменился. Да и Баки теперь кажется не таким хрупким - и совсем не таким страшным.

Баки валится на стул и ссутуливает плечи. Это он с горя в три погибели согнулся, или у него что-то болит?

\- Он заслуживает лучшего. Он заслуживает, чтобы кто-то готовил ему вкусную еду, заботился о нем.

А. Понятно, думает Клинт. Дошло. Барнс заботился о Роджерсе до войны, если Клинт правильно помнит. Он беспокойно переминается с ноги на ногу. Наконец, Баки поднимает голову и смотрит на него.

\- Он так долго заботился обо мне. Надо и мне за ним приглядеть.

Даже как-то мило. Лучше, чем убивать за Стива, оставляя трупы у него на пороге, да и куда более романтично.

\- Джарвис, в квартире есть поваренные книги?

\- Нет, сержант. Боюсь, в моих записях нет таких данных. Капитан Роджерс никогда не пользовался ими.

Он фыркает.

\- Ладно. 

А потом хмурится.

\- Знаю, кое-что со временем изменилось, но думаю, все можно выяснить в Интернете.

\- Если позволите, сэр, - мягко начинает Джарвис, - я заметил, что вы предпочитаете учиться новому, комбинируя погружение в действие и чтение на тему. Я соберу подходящие материалы для начала.

От этого Барнс улыбается. Не нужно быть геем или би, чтобы заметить, что он симпатичный парень, а когда улыбается, он просто чертовски красив.

\- Спасибо, Джарвис, - благодарит Баки. – Хорошая идея, – и он заговорщически смотрит на Клинта. Ох, блин, вот это плохо. Он уже достаточно узнал Баки, чтобы понимать, что означает этот взгляд. На задворках сознания слышатся начальные аккорды «Ночи на Лысой горе». – Начнем завтра.

~~~~

«Начнем завтра», по мнению Клинта, означало, что Баки засядет за компьютер в поисках рецептов в сети, в своей квартире. А не возникнет у Клинта на пороге со списком продуктов длиной с руку – образно выражаясь, конечно, потому что список у него на телефоне. Клинт хватает кофейник, который только что залил, и наливает кружку Баки, прежде чем выпить самому. 

\- Хочу закупить все основное, что понадобится на первых порах: забьем шкафы, купим ингредиенты для колканона. Стиви очень любил его в детстве, и готовить проще простого. Сложно будет испортить окорок, так что его тоже куплю. Они вместе хорошо пойдут. И еще я хочу приготовить шарлотку.

Всегда так мило звучит, когда Барнс называет Кэпа «Стиви», а Кэп того – «Бак», как будто они снова дети.

Клинт чешет пузо.

\- А что такое колканон?

\- В общем и целом, ирландская сельская еда. Картофельное пюре с капустой.

Черт, еще слишком рано. У Клинта внутренности перекручиваются.

\- Звучит отвратительно. Зачем ты пришел?

\- Мне… мне нужна компания для похода в магазин.

Они не говорят о том, что случилось первые несколько раз, когда Баки отправился в супермаркет, или о том, как он полностью отключился и несколько дней приходил в себя после похода на рынок в Челси. Теперь Стив водит его за покупками в маленькие продуктовые магазинчики, или иногда в «Гринмаркет». Клин думает, что Баки уже в состоянии для похода, например, в «Фуд Эмпориум» или даже что-нибудь побольше, но раз он не хочет рисковать, то Клинт не будет давить. А то добром не кончится.

\- Я хочу купить его любимые продукты. Хочу удивить его.

Клинт варит еще кофе. Проходит несколько минут, Баки допивает вторую чашку, а Клинт зависает.

\- Погоди. Что?

\- Ну… хочу порадовать его, – громко и медленно повторяет Баки. Клинт тыкает себе пальцем в ухо, показывая, что слуховой аппарат вообще-то включен.

Если картофельное пюре и вареная капуста – кулинарный сюрприз в представлении Баки, это самое грустное, что Клинт когда-либо слышал. Сюрпризом мог бы стать прекрасно украшенный, сделанный вручную слоеный торт, или пончики, только что доставленные на самолете прямиком из Нового Орлеана, все еще теплые, завернутые в потемневшую от жира бумагу. Контрабандная икра, в конце концов. 

\- Ты что, пытаешься уговорить меня готовить с тобой? – хмурится он, пытаясь проследить мысль Баки. – Ну... в смысле... почему я?

\- Кроме Стива ты – мой единственный друг, - легко признается Баки.

Мило, но это – еще печальнее, чем идея кулинарного сюрприза. Вся команда считает Баки другом, разве не так? Кейт бы фыркнула, узнав, что кто-то считает Клинта единственным другом. Он прямо слышит в голове это фырчание. Под какой-нибудь легкий джаз, например «Take Five».

Есть что-то во взгляде Баки, какое-то волнение, которого Клинт давно не видел. Как будто это для него значит больше, чем просто порыв научиться готовить любимую еду детства Кэпа. Как же жаль, что здесь нет Кейт или Таши, они бы подсказали, что ответить. Клинт, конечно, хорошо умеет читать людей в рабочих ситуациях, но вот такие личные моменты выбивают его из колеи. Большую часть жизни он умудрялся избегать отношений с людьми, да он никогда и не был в ладах с доверием и близостью, нужными для отношений. Когда начались проблемы с Бобби, ему не хватило ни способностей, ни умения, чтобы их решить. Наташа выбивалась из общей картины, потому что всех остальных он подводил. А Баки попал к ним в куда худшем виде, чем Наташа. Клинту нравится думать, что он неплохо понимает людей, которые перестали осознавать собственную человечность. Но Баки не похож на того, кто запросто оправится, если Клинт его подведет.

\- Хм. Ладно. Можно готовить на моей кухне в Башне? У меня, знаешь, тоже этаж там есть, – может быть, он просто хочет помочь Стиву, а может быть, это будет похоже на совместную попытку разобраться, как пользоваться медиа-центром на общем этаже. Вот неразберихи, произошедшей на той неделе, в этот раз точно надо избежать. – Так мы сможем сохранить элемент сюрприза, – он очень горд собой, что додумался до этого, учитывая, что он толком еще даже не проснулся.

Баки задумывается.

\- Хорошо, – он бросает презрительный взгляд в сторону кухни Клинта, наверное, надеясь, что кухня в квартире в Башне Старка совершенно не похожа на эту. – Пошли, - говорит он и тянет Клинта в направлении спальни: одеться во взрослое, как он это называет.

Для парня, который большую часть последних семидесяти лет провел в качестве сосульки, он умудрился стать немного метросексуалом. Клинту поэтому, помимо всего прочего, и нравится собственный дом – не дворец, конечно, зато никому нет дела до того, что на нем надето, а в Башне всегда снуют папарацци и фанаты, и ему приходится приводить себя в порядок, когда он не на службе и на нем нет экипировки. Работа под прикрытием из-за этого стала гораздо сложнее, но Клинт уверен, что Мстителей он все равно бы ни на что не променял, будь у него выбор. Иначе ему бы пришлось отказаться от новообретенной семьи, которая у него здесь появилась.

Когда они заканчивают экскурсию по магазинам, устраиваются на кухне и принимаются за готовку, Клинт вспоминает, что капуста воняет. Начали они с шарлотки, потому что за нее Баки опасался сильнее всего. Но сладкий и теплый осенний запах совершенно растворился в капустной вони. На другой конфорке кипит картошка, Клинт кое-что прибирает, и в процессе они обсуждают места, где им удалось побывать (конечно же, не упоминая, зачем они там были), запивая все вкусным пивом. Готовить оказалось даже веселым занятием в хорошей компании. Кто бы мог подумать?

В какой-то момент Баки уточняет у Джарвиса, вернулся ли Стив – еще нет, но он в пути, - и начинает раскладывать все по контейнерам, чтобы отнести на свой этаж. У Клинта эпически урчит в животе. Баки заставляет его накрыть на стол – на троих, ура-ура, - а потом Стив заходит домой и застывает прямо в дверях, со странной кривой полуулыбкой на лице, уставившись куда-то вверх и в сторону.

\- Что... у него с лицом? – шепчет Клинт Баки. Стив выглядит, как восковая фигура Капитана Америки в жутковатом музее Мадам Тюссо.

\- Это до него медленно доходит. Погоди пару секунд.

Они ждут.

\- Это колканон? – спрашивает Стив. Баки кивает. – Ух ты. Столько воспоминаний. Ты специально для меня приготовил?

Клинт уже открывает рот, чтобы расхвалить Баки и как тот управляется с венчиком, но Баки его перебивает:

\- Я нашел ресторанчик, где его готовят!

ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТ.

Клинт таращится на него с открытым ртом, но, кажется, тот удивлен собственному ответу не меньше.

\- Я попросил еще шарлотку на десерт приготовить, - бормочет он.

\- Ох, Бак, это... так мило. Спасибо. Я и не знал, как мне не хватало этого, – у него даже глаза увлажнились. Когда дело касается Баки, у Стива часто такая реакция. – Я пойду, помою руки. Откроешь пиво?

Клинт поспешно приканчивает свою бутылку. Как только Стив уходит из комнаты, он поворачивается к Баки.

\- Чувак, что за нахер?

\- Не знаю! Просто не хотел, чтобы он подумал, что я сделал это для него!

Клинт закатывает глаза.

\- Почему, блин, нет? Да он до потолка будет прыгать от радости, что ты для него готовишь!

\- Не будет. Маленьким он терпеть не мог, когда его ма суетилась. В смысле, не ребенком, а маленьким, не большим, как сейчас. Поэтому я просто позволял ему готовить, когда мы жили вместе, и убирать, и посуду мыть. Потому что он спокойно мог сделать это без вопросов, справится он или нет. И это он делал для нас, а не наоборот. Он бы обиделся и оскорбился. Я не хочу обидеть его после всего, что он для меня сделал.

Клинт даже не знает, что думать. Барнс так ошибается; он не видит Стива ясным взглядом – все заволокло пеленой их сложного прошлого. Но Клинт не в том положении, чтобы спорить с ним. Стив живет ради того, чтобы осчастливить Баки. И если Баки будет счастлив, заботясь о Стиве, то у того, наверное, мозги взорвутся от радости. 

Не нужно быть гением дел душевных, чтобы заметить: они всегда пялятся друг на друга, как влюбленные идиоты. После катастрофы с проектом «Озарение» Таша говорила, что Стив постоянно отказывался от ее предложений устраивать ему свидания с теми, кого она считала «очень подходящими женщинами». Он твердил, как сложно найти человека, который разделял бы его жизненный опыт.

\- Не смей рассказывать ему, - шипит Баки, когда Стив возвращается.

Клинт достает из холодильника бутылки с пивом.

Оказывается, колканон с ветчиной – это вполне съедобно. Клинт ожидал, что по вкусу будет похоже на грязные ноги, но еда напоминает ему о времени, проведенном в бродячем цирке. И шарлотка - объеденье. Баки, похоже, очень комфортно чувствует себя на кухне. Ему понравилось отмерять ингредиенты, готовить нужные продукты, работая над ними так же сосредоточенно, как и в бою. Клинту это кажется важным. Хотя ужин был простым, Клинт знает тех, у кого и вода может подгореть, так что он засчитывает в пользу Баки несколько очков – конечно же, молча, потому что почки ему еще нужны. 

Стив хочет помыть посуду, когда они доедают, но Баки не разрешает, заставляет Клинта отвести Стива в гостиную и чем-нибудь заняться, пока сам он уберет со стола. Клинт заметил, что они не всегда пользуются посудомоечной машиной, видимо, предпочитая мыть руками. Наверное, напоминает о прошлом, чем-то знакомом, хоть они с удовольствием пользуются другими технологиями будущего.

Когда Барнс присоединяется к ним, у Стива такой влюбленный взгляд, что Клинт едва сдерживает смех.

\- Спасибо еще раз, Бак, что нашел это место и заказал. Это о стольком напомнило.

Жизнь их, должно быть, не баловала, раз такая простецкая еда заставила Стива предаться ностальгии. Стив как-то признался ему, что жил в бедности еще до Великой депрессии, и чертовски грустно становится от того, что у него такие добрые воспоминания о временах, когда приходилось собирать каждый пенни, чтобы купить картошки с капустой, приготовить простой пирог. Но они даже тогда были друг у друга, у Стива была его мама, у Баки – семья. Клинт думает, это самое важное. Он вдруг проникается нежностью к ним обоим, зная, что им пришлось вынести и через что прошли. Он надеется, что Баки все-таки расскажет Стиву о своих чувствах. Или Стив расскажет Баки, чтобы они могли остаток своего путешествия пройти вместе, а не в попытках скрыть друг от друга собственные эмоции. Потому что если они не пошевелятся, Клинту придется убить обоих, и тут уж не до нежности.

Уходя, Клинт открывает уже рот, чтобы сказать Баки пару слов, пока Стив отвернулся, но Баки рычит на него – по-настоящему, низким горловым рыком, слегка оскалив зубы. Ну. Понятно все.

\- Мой рот на замке.

~~~

Клинт улетает в Сингапур и Манилу на несколько недель. Задание от не такого уж и мертвого Ника Фьюри. Вернувшись, он сразу отправляется в Башню повидаться со всеми, и Барнс присылает ему сообщение с приглашением на ужин. К превеликому удивлению Клинта, Баки все еще пользуется кухней на его этаже, встречает Клинта у его же двери в расписном фартуке с деревянной ложкой в руке. Клинт вздыхает.

БЕЗНАДЕЖНЫЕ ГРЕБАНЫЕ ИДИОТЫ.

Они взбирались по стене небоскреба, когда он рассказал Наташе о том ужине, и та рассмеялась. Клинт обожает ее низкий хриплый смех.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, с чем мне приходиться иметь дело.

\- Они идиоты, - отозвался Клинт.

\- От любви мы все тупеем, - сказала Наташа. С этим Клинт не мог поспорить.

\- Думаю, я делал и кое-что похуже, чем стать капитаном Группы Поддержки Идиотов.

\- Тогда мы оба в этой команде, потому что я все еще работаю над Роджерсом. До него просто не доходит.

\- Ты будешь красным капитаном, а я – фиолетовым? – ему даже нравилась такая идея. – Мы могли бы даже футболки сделать. «Хочешь в Группу Поддержки Идиотов? Спроси меня как». 

По крайней мере, теперь он не один.

С порога его встречает запах, и... вот же черт. Что бы ни готовил Баки, будет просто объеденье.

\- Ничего особенного, - признается Баки, когда Клинт приподнимает крышки кастрюль, заглядывая в каждую. – Всего лишь сибас, тушенный в цитрусово-травяном соусе, морковь в имбирной глазури, а в качестве гарнира – бамбуковый рис. 

\- Да уж, вообще ничего особенного, - отзывается Клинт.

\- Вот, попробуй эти закуски.

Закуски? Он уже до «закусок» дошел? Клинт берет фаршированное яйцо и целиком закидывает его в рот. БЛЯ.

\- Черт, а вкусно. Это что? Бекон и...

\- Бекон, копченный на яблоне, и немного коричневого сахара. – Клинт хочет сию секунду сожрать все и даже Стиву не оставить попробовать. В начинке из желтка по краям видны бороздки – Баки, должно быть, использовал кондитерский мешок. Ого, да он всерьез взялся за дело. – Мы недавно ели в ресторане, когда ездили навестить Пегги. Стиву очень понравилось, так что я решил приготовить их для него.

Баки шлепает Клинта по руке, когда он тянется за еще одним яйцом. Блин, а металлической рукой-то больно.

\- А почему ты до сих пор притворяешься, будто это не ты готовишь? Он обалдеет, когда узнает, что ты запомнил его вкусы.

\- Просто... так легче.

У Баки такой жалкий вид, что Клинт даже не спрашивает, как от этого может быть хоть кому-то легче: он готовит замысловатые блюда на кухне у Клинта и притворяется, что это все – еда на вынос. Это не «легче», это совсем наоборот.

\- Слушай, я не хочу лезть не в свое дело, правда, но ты хоть продумал свой план? Сколько ты еще вот так сможешь скрываться? – он вздыхает, когда взгляд у Баки расфокусируется. – Чего ты хочешь добиться?

\- Ничего. Он мой друг. Я пытаюсь сделать что-нибудь приятное для него, вот и все, – Баки не верит в эти слова, как и Клинт, но толку продолжать разговор однозначно нет.

\- Как тебе мусс? – спрашивает он, зачерпывая на ложку карамельную массу.

\- Господи, - стонет Клинт. – Да у меня оргазм во рту.

\- Фу-у-у, - резко отзывается Баки. – Этого я знать не хотел, – он качает головой. – Тут три разных мусса, карамельный, грушевый и шоколадный, но с шоколадным были проблемы, все никак не взбивался. Еле нашел на него управу.

В этот момент Наташа заходит на кухню и ухмыляется.

\- М-м-м, пахнет божественно. Могу чем-нибудь помочь? – спрашивает она Баки.

Клинт рад ей, потому что на задании они почти не виделись, кроме как за работой. Хотя отношения у них довольно открытые, он все равно скучает, когда ее нет рядом, и с самого происшествия с Локи она неизменно была для него опорой. Кто знает, вдруг она может повлиять на стартовый состав Группы Поддержки Идиотов больше, чем Клинт ожидал.

\- Я приготовил с запасом, но все равно боюсь, что не хватит, - переживает Баки, закусывая губу.

\- Обещаю, что себе буду накладывать по-скромному, - говорит Клинт, когда Наташа тычет в него пальцем и фыркает. – Эй, может, я и без сыворотки и ускоренного метаболизма, но я все равно очень активный.

\- Еще одно яйцо ты все равно не получишь, - не уступает Баки.

\- Попытаться стоило, – Баки передает одно Наташе, и, когда та пробует, у нее глаза закатываются от удовольствия. – Видишь? Я такой не один.

Она кладет ладонь на руку Баки.

\- Стив будет безумно рад узнать, что ты все это делаешь для него, - говорит она ровным тоном и с совершенно спокойным видом.

Но Баки все равно качает головой.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы он думал, будто из-за него суетятся.

Клинт тяжело вздыхает. Будто вкуснейшая еда, которая волшебным образом появляется на столе каждый раз, как Стив приходит домой, не заставит его подумать, что Баки суетится и сбивается с ног. А что случится, когда у Стива не будет встреч и выступлений? Вот тогда что Барнс будет делать?

В дверь стучат, и является Сэм Уилсон со словами:

\- Привет, как дела? ДЖАРВИС сказал, что вы все у Клинта.

ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ЕЩЕ И С ЭТИМ ПРИДЕТСЯ ДЕЛИТЬСЯ ЯЙЦАМИ.

Баки в панике всплескивает руками:

\- Стив с тобой? Я не ждал вас так рано! Где он?

\- Господи, да успокойся ты. Стив не со мной. Я приехал на метро. Я его несколько дней не видел. Эй, Джей, где Стив? – спрашивает Сэм, глядя в потолок.

\- Капитан Роджерс в данный момент находится у Линкольн-Центра, – на что Баки мрачно что-то бормочет.

\- А что случилось? – спрашивает Сэм. Клинт никогда не видел его таким обеспокоенным. Вот облегчение. – В чем дело?

\- Баки готовит для Стива и притворяется, что это еда на вынос из крутецких ресторанов, потому что думает, что Стиву не следует знать правду, – пожимает печами Клинт, а Наташа ухмыляется.  
ЧТО? ПРАВДУ ЖЕ ГОВОРЮ.

\- Потому что Стив вроде как не любит, когда с ним носятся, а Джеймс лучше всех знает Стива, - предостерегающе добавляет Таша и щурится.

\- Это бред, чувак, - заключает Сэм. Клинт хочет отвесить ему пятюню, но собственные яйца ему дороже. – Стив кирпичей отложит от радости, если ты сделаешь для него что-то хорошее. Это ж так мило и так по-домашнему.

Покручивая в руке нож для чистки овощей, Барнс озлобленно растягивает губы, и неизвестно, как у остальных, но у Клинта сердце начинает биться быстрее. Он примерно на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что Баки никого из них не покалечит, но он еще долго не забудет ту ночь, когда ДЖАРВИС оповестил всех о чрезвычайной ситуации у Стива – слава богу, Клинт остался у Нат, да и Сэм был в городе. Когда они ворвались в квартиру и вмешались, Баки пытался выдрать Стиву горло зубами, благо Стив уже отобрал у него все кухонные ножи. В конце концов, Старк напялил на себя все свои железяки и прижал Барнса к полу, пока тот отчаянно сопротивлялся, размахивая конечностями. Он орал Стиву: «да я, блядь, убью тебя!» - а тот повторял, что все в порядке, что Баки больше на него не нападет. Как оказалось, Стив проснулся посреди ночи и обнаружил, что Баки ходит во сне, а когда Стив, наконец, придумал, как направить его к кровати, Баки вбил себе в голову, что тот пытается затащить его обратно в Гидру. И хоть Стив говорил, что Баки пришел в себя и все будет хорошо, никто не хотел оставлять их, мало ли что. Баки тихо всхлипывал у Стива на груди, когда команда, наконец, ушла. Настолько драматичных инцидентов, к счастью, больше не повторялось, хотя инциденты бывали. Но Баки никогда не забывал, что Стив – самый важный человек в его жизни.

А теперь они все как один внимательно следят за ножом в руке Баки. ОЙ-ОЙ. ОСТОРОЖНО. У Клинта в голове заиграл «Полет валькирий».

\- Воу-воу, - отзывается Сэм осторожным тоном консультанта. – Все в порядке. Они просто шутят, все хорошо. Если тебя все устраивает, не буду спорить. Я не знал, насколько это для тебя важно.

Баки вскидывает бровь и кладет нож на столешницу.

\- Господи, да не нападу я ни на кого, - бормочет он.

\- Но ты же понимаешь, почему люди начинают нервничать, когда ты вот так играешь с ножом. Мы здесь, чтобы поддержать тебя, Баки. Ты ведь знаешь, – Сэм всегда чертовски хорошо умеет говорить в таких ситуациях.

Баки кивает и, явно смущенный, снова принимается возиться с ужином.

\- Я не знаю, хватит ли еды, но ты можешь остаться, Сэм, Стив будет тебе рад. А теперь все вон, мне еще надо все разложить по контейнерам и отнести наверх.

Сэм проплывает мимо Клинта и с легким беспокойством шепчет:

\- Что тут вообще происходит?

\- Давай поможем, - предлагает Наташа, но Баки все равно выгоняет ее с кухни и вместо этого просит накрыть на стол у него дома.

Как только они вываливаются из квартиры Клинта, Наташа шлепает Сэма по руке.

\- Да что с тобой такое? – вскипает она. – Ты ведь консультируешь людей с ПТСР, ради всего святого! – она снова зыркает на Клинта для пущего эффекта, сопроводив это угрожающим жестом. Черт, почему он от этого так заводится?

\- Я не знал! – качает головой Сэм. – Откуда мне было знать, что он расстроится? Да ладно вам. Он ведь на самом деле понимает, что это глупо. Разве нет?

\- Леди и джентльмены, перед вами величайшие солдаты и стратегические умы этого и прошлого веков. Не думаю, что эти двое в состоянии хоть как-то соображать, когда речь друг о друге, - говорит Клинт. Похоже, что его кандидатура Фиолетового капитана Группы Поддержки Идиотов уже теряет позиции. – Они вбили себе это в голову, и их ничем не переубедить. Они верят, что не влюблены друг в друга, – он смотрит в потолок и вздыхает.

Как только Баки выкладывает все на стол, возвращается Стив: все еще в капитанской униформе, с усталой улыбкой на лице, означающей, что капитанить ему сегодня пришлось дольше, чем хотелось. Но он безумно рад, что все пришли к нему в гости, и уходит умыться, пока Сэм открывает вино.

Ужин отличный, и хватает его на всех, но, конечно же, суперсолдаты загребли почти все закуски. Может быть, Клинт заставит Баки купить его молчание постоянной доставкой этих фаршированных беконом и сахаром яиц или карамельно-грушево-шоколадного мусса. Хотя обычные люди за вечер уже немного поднабрались, Клинт все еще достаточно трезв, чтобы заметить, как Стив смотрит на Баки. Лицо у него практически светится. Как-то раз Клинт отправился с Кэпом в детский госпиталь в рамках какой-то пиар-кампании, и там он тоже видел это выражение лица, как Стив чуть ли не всем телом излучал благодать. Он ведь такой по-настоящему хороший парень, он хочет, чтобы мир стал лучше для всех, но особенно – для Барнса. Он так очевидно и пылко влюблен в Баки, что у Клинта чуть зубы не сводит.

ЧЕРТ НЕТ ИДИОТЫ ВО ВСЕЙ КРАСЕ ЗА ЧТО.

~~~~

\- Выпечка – это наука, а не искусство, - говорит Баки и вручает Клинту крошечную паяльную лампу и несколько сэндвичей, завернутых в пергамент. Он просек, что этими сэндвичами можно смотивировать Клинта сделать что угодно. – Поэтому можно поиграть с огнем. 

ОТЛИЧНО. Барнс знает путь к его сердцу.

\- Так, и что мне делать? Просто обжарить сверху?

Сегодняшний ужин – дело посерьезнее, чем все, что Барнс готовил прежде, потому что в гости к ним собираются не только Сэм с Наташей, но еще и Тони, Пеппер и доктор Бэннер. Иногда сложно вытащить ученых из лаборатории, а исполнительного директора - из офиса, если не предвидится конец света.

\- Не обжариваешь, а медленно передвигаешь пламя, чтобы сахар закарамелизировался и образовалась твердая корочка. Смотри не растопи крем и не спали фрукты внутри. Нежно, как будто взводишь курок кольта Питон 357 калибра, понял? – со вздохом объясняет он, будто тупее Клинта никого не встречал, а потом выставляет необходимую силу огня, показывает, как двигать горелку. – Стив спрашивал, что у нас за новая традиция, - говорит он, взбивая соус для овощей, пока Клинт оттачивает мастерство работы лампой. – То, что я заказываю еду и накрываю стол к ужину, когда ему приходится отлучаться.

НАКОНЕЦ-ТО! СВЕТ В КОНЦЕ ИДИОТСКОГО ТУННЕЛЯ! КАК ЖЕ Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЗАПАХ ПОБЕДЫ ПО УТРАМ.

\- И что ты ответил?

\- Сказал, что ничего такого. Просто решил, что хорошо бы есть в разных ресторанах без нужды выходить из дома и общаться с людьми.

И вот что на это вообще можно ответить? Клинт не знает. Ёпрст, ну.

\- Знаю, вы думаете, что глупо это все. Но я просто хочу сделать для него что-нибудь хорошее, и чтобы он не чувствовал себя обязанным. 

И пусть никто не говорит, что Клинту Бартону не понять разумных объяснений. Но.

\- Не-а, просто... Мне кажется, он никогда не подумает, будто должен тебе что-то. Мне кажется, это просто невозможно. Ты не видел его лица, когда ему сказали, что тебя засекли. Не знаю, что ты должен натворить, чтобы он перестал радоваться тому, что ты здесь. – Он замолкает на минуту, задумываясь. – Ну, может, если ты начнешь использовать маленьких детей в качестве мишеней для практики, а кроме...

Отвлекшись на разговор, Клинт вообще перестает следить за маленьким факелом, совершенно не замечая, как близко поднес его к полотенцу на самом краю столешницы и, значит, к своей промежности. Этим полотенцем он только-только протер пролитый алкоголь – отличный такой, с ароматом дыма и земли, скотч, который Баки использовал в десерте, – так что тряпка вспыхивает, как свечка, а через секунду на ширинке джинсов уже бушует пожар. Он не так уж велик, но, увидев пламя на своих нежных частях, Клинт немедленно ударяется в панику. А, подняв взгляд, видит, как Баки замахивается металлической рукой, швыряя в него целый неоткрытый мешок муки. И остро сожалеет, что не успел наделать детей.

Благослови Боже Джарвиса, только и думает Клинт, сидя на полу с ног до головы в слизи цвета фуксии, а между ног все колет, как иголками. Ему бы только дух перевести, а потом проверить, что осталось от его мужского естества. Баки сидит рядом, прикрыв рукой рот, а глаза у него такие огромные, что Клинт боится, как бы они не выпрыгнули из головы. Баки дрожит и дышит с трудом, Клинт отряхивает руку и тянется к его плечу. 

\- Чувак, все в порядке. Старик, я в норме, – он бросает взгляд на стол. – Смотри, и на десерт даже не попало, – но Баки, кажется, легче от этого не становится. – А ты в порядке?

Он напоминает Баки дышать: как снайпер, глубоко наполнять легкие воздухом, медленно выдыхать. Концентрироваться на дыхании. Не сразу, но дрожь утихает.

\- Что это было? – мягко спрашивает Клинт, вытираясь новым полотенцем.

\- Я думал... Думал, меня накажут.

Господи. У Клинта кровь вскипает, когда он представляет, что эти суки сделали с парнем. После инцидента с попыткой выцарапать горло Стив поделился подробными данными, которые они с Наташей раскопали в отделении Гидры в бывшем Восточном Берлине – бесконечные коробки документов, самое жуткое, что довелось видеть Клинту, а он всего успел повидать за время работы на Щ.И.Т. и будучи наемником. Он сносил выстрелами головы, наблюдал за техникой психологических пыток, придуманной теми еще садистами, он слышал рассказы Наташи о том, как она росла в Красной Комнате. Его и самого пытали, да еще как. И все равно он просто поверить не мог этим файлам. Стив хотел, чтобы все поняли, почему Баки мог вот так сорваться и попытаться убить его, поняли, с последствиями каких пыток имеют дело.

Клинт знает, что этого не исправить, что они могут только снова и снова пытаться стереть Гидру с карты. Но видя остаточный эффект, все равно испытываешь беспомощную ярость. Стив как-то рассказал ему о том, каким Баки был после первого раза, когда Гидра схватила его и пытала. И зная, что сейчас все в разы хуже, Клинту хочется просто всех поубивать. Он думает о том, что Рамлоу и Роллинз приложили руку, они участвовали в этом ужасе, а Клинт работал с ними бок о бок и восхищался ими. Господи, да он же годами проводил операции с Рамлоу, доверял ему свою спину, как никому другому. Роллинз был нервным ублюдком и в лучшие времена, а вот Рамлоу – Рамлоу был его приятелем.

По крайней мере, Клинт может задружиться с Баки и показать хер всем этим склизким нацистам, жаждущим власти над миром, сукиным детям, которым он доверял. И если для этого придется поддерживать нелепую кухонную затею, пусть будет так.

\- Ну-с, давай-ка все отложим, пока будем прибираться. По времени вроде укладываемся, - говорит Клинт, протягивая Баки руку. В дверь стучат, и они смотрят друг на друга. Джарвис говорит:

\- Лаборанты мистера Старка хотят помочь вам с уборкой.

На что Клинт отвечает:

\- Спасибо, Джарвис, очень мило с твоей стороны дать им знать, что нам нужна помощь, - и Баки улыбается его словам.

\- Всегда рад, агент Бартон, - отвечает Джарвис, пока Клинт открывает дверь, за которой стоят гудящие и тилинькающие Дубина и Эй-Ты.

Когда они возвращаются на кухню, Баки протягивает металлическую руку, и роботы вроде как просвечивают ее, потом стукаются кулаками – или, по крайней мере, тем, что у них считается кулаками, - а Баки шевелит пальцами. Смотрится до тошноты мило.

\- Не знаю, в чем тут дело, но рука им очень нравится, - признается Баки, переставляя вещи, чтобы освободить место для уборки. – Мне кажется, они с ней как-то общаются. Старк говорит, они просто признали родную душу.

Клинт наблюдает за ним, пытаясь понять, нужно ли в этот раз звонить Кэпу или нет. Баки все еще кажется немного выбитым из колеи. Клинт мог бы отвести его домой, выдумать историю о том, что тут произошло, и Стив уже сам поможет Баки прийти в себя. Только штаны надо сначала переодеть.

Но через несколько минут они возвращаются к готовке, а еще через какое-то время все готово, чтобы отнести наверх. Нат посвятила Пеппер в план Театра Группы Поддержки Идиотов, так что Клинт думает, что та в свою очередь поставила в известность Тони и Брюса. Когда Стив возвращается домой, вечер в самом разгаре, и Сэм помогает Баки нанести последние штрихи на столе. Они болтают ни о чем, садятся есть. Клинт должен признать, Баки отлично разложил еду на-ненастоящий-вынос, аккуратно сбрызнул все соусом и подтер края посуды. Клинту нравятся их беседы, нравится слушать рассказы о времени, в котором росли Стив и Баки, но сегодня Стив кажется до странности грустным, особенно когда они начинают сравнивать настоящее и ушедшие деньки.

\- Просто кажется... будто... не знаю, будто в мире не осталось ничего доброго, - признается Стив, переводя взгляд на окно, будто может там увидеть свою прежнюю жизнь, такую далекую и недосягаемую.

\- Но ты должен признать, есть сейчас и хорошие вещи. Например, ты мог бы жениться на мужчине, если бы решил, и люди могут быть теми, кем чувствуют себя внутри, - возражает Клинт, а Сэм одними губами проговаривает «бро, это уже жалко». Но попытаться-то можно.

\- Знаю, тогда все было не идеально, особенно для тех, кто находился на задворках общества. Я не говорю, что тогда жизнь была сладкой и беззаботной, но почему-то кажется, что тогда я четче представлял, за что сражаюсь. Сейчас же мы устраиваем войны, разоряем чужие страны, хотя нас там даже нет... Мы можем запустить боеголовки с расстояния на тысячи миль, можем заслать дроны, устроить бомбежку и стереть любого с лица земли.

\- Ой-ей, тут поосторожнее, Стиверино, ты опасно близок к тому, чтобы оскорбить меня, - говорит Тони.

Пеппер взмахивает рукой:

\- Когда его разморозили, ты уже отошел от дел, очень сомневаюсь, что он говорит о тебе.

\- Расслабься, Тони. В кои-то веки я не выступаю против твоего наследия.

Баки говорит:

\- Он всегда был таким. Злился из-за всего, даже когда мы были детьми, он все равно жаловался на несправедливость в мире, почему люди вели себя так, будто все в порядке, игнорировали то, что находилось под носом. Он был единственным пацаном в мире, кто мог без умолку рассуждать о государственном насилии, которое произошло еще в те времена, когда мы были младенцами, или объяснить, из-за чего все сражались в Испанской гражданской войне. Мне кажется, он нашел работу в новостном агентстве в основном для того, чтобы читать газеты, а не зарабатывать деньги, - он добродушно улыбается Стиву. – Капитаном Америкой он стал задолго до того, как эта патриотическая идея поселилась в голове сенатора Брандта.

\- А как же ты? – спрашивает Пеппер. – Если вы были так близки...

\- Черт, у меня не было времени возмущаться. У меня были две младшие сестры и брат, приходилось маме помогать, а после школы я занимался спортом или работал. Стив так часто был прикован к постели, что у него находилось время читать, слушать радио и заморачиваться.

Стив смотрит на него, будто сейчас расскажет всем самую страшную тайну Барнсов, но Брюс перебивает:

\- Знаешь, если интересно, пока тебя не было, в прокат вышло много хороших фильмов обо всем этом. Есть один очень классный о резне в Матеване, а еще тебе наверняка понравится «Чайнатаун», в нем рассказывается о манипуляциях с правами на воду в Калифорнии в тридцатые годы. И тебе просто необходимо посмотреть «Норму Рэй». Ты читал «Памяти Каталонии» Джорджа Оруэлла? Ее опубликовали уже после твоего падения, после войны.

\- Здорово, я бы с радостью посмотрел эти фильмы, - соглашается Стив, и Клинт не знает его настолько хорошо, чтобы понять – притворяется ли тот, или ему действительно хочется посмотреть фильмы о том, как людям проламывают головы за объединение или за права на воду. Наташа улыбается Клинту с другого конца стола, думая, наверное, о том же. – А книгу Оруэлла я прочел одной из первых, когда вернулся.

\- Я много чем могу поделиться или порекомендовать, - признается Брюс немного смущенно, потому что все за столом наблюдают за ними.

\- Не знаю, - говорит Пеппер, доедая. – Может, Стиву хватит политической ерунды? Можно ведь порекомендовать развлечения, за которыми он отвлечется.

Баки с благодарностью смотрит на нее, и Клинт начинает бояться, что так дело дойдет до слез.

\- Тоже верно, - бормочет Сэм.

Вскоре разговор превращается в список рекомендаций книг и фильмов, будто Стиву и так не хватало проблем с тем, чтобы нагнать упущенное, все смеются, пьют дорогущее вино Тони. Просто... теплая, дружелюбная обстановка, как будто в кругу семьи, думает Клинт. Когда подходит время десерта, Он чувствует себя безумно гордым, потому что приложил руку к его приготовлению, хоть и большой ценой. Баки заставляет Клинта помочь ему вынести еду и разлить портвейн, который принес Сэм: как будто Клинт у него главным официантом работает. Стив наблюдает за Клинтом, когда тот оборачивается, и тычет перстом указующим в его направлении.

\- Бак, это что, твои штаны?

\- Мои пали под натиском огня, - признается Клинт, и Сэм быстро вмешивается:

\- М-м-м, вкуснотень-то какая!

Стив все равно, прищурившись, косится на Клинта.

За столом воцаряется тишина, пока все пробуют десерт. Клинт закатывает глаза от удовольствия, и наверняка не он один. Все молчат, пока не доедают последние крохи сладкого прекрасия, и нарушает тишину Тони, рассеянно замечая:

\- Бакминстер, ты сам себя превзошел.

Все замирают. Баки выглядит так, будто вот-вот запустит вилку Старку прямо в лоб. Он хмурится, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Спасибо, что Стив все еще сидит с закрытыми глазами, смакуя последний кусочек, а на его лице красуется нескончаемое блаженство. Наташа отвешивает Тони оплеуху через весь стол, и пока тот не успел возмущенно заорать, Пеппер закрывает ему рот ладонью и отчаянно мотает головой.

Наконец, Стив открывает глаза.

\- Превзошел себя в чем? – спрашивает он, зацепившись за эту новую историю о Баки, о которой раньше не знал. Несколько абсолютно ненормальных людей за столом отчаянно пытаются вести себя нормально.

\- В выборе великолепного ресторана, - мягко отвечает Пеппер. Это – самый прекрасный выход из положения, какой когда-либо видел Клинт вне боевой зоны и вне спортивной игры. Он бы поклонился ей, если бы опасался привлечь лишнее внимание. – Признаться, даже мне не удалось бы добиться от этого шеф-повара такого блюда, а ведь я пыталась, - мило улыбается она Стиву.

\- Ага, что я вообще несу, - добавляет Тони, пытаясь изобразить стыд. – Я совершенно не хотел сказать так, будто это Баки все приготовил, вовсе нет. Я имел в виду, что он выбрал место, где заказать еду. 

Каждое слово сопровождается совершенно эпичным закатыванием глаз, и Пеппер одними губами кричит «Хватит!». Таша не перестает предупреждающе ерзать на стуле. К счастью для кратковременного здорового вида Старка, Стив принимает все за чистую монету, потому что таращится на Баки так, будто только что нашел счастливый билет в кармане в день стирки.

\- Баки умеет, - соглашается Стив, кивая. – Он всегда лучше всех заботился обо мне, - и он широко улыбается через стол.

Клинт бросает взгляд на Сэма и Наташу, и те дружно переглядываются: пора с этим кончать.

ОХРЕНЕТЬ ВЕЧЕРИНКА, КОМАНДА ИДИОТОВ. ОХ-РЕ-НЕТЬ.

~~~~

К сожалению, никто не придумывает, как все исправить, потому что в следующий же момент они отправляются на задание. Что-то среднее между Гидрой и АИМ – называют себя РЕЙД, серьезно, Революционно-эффективные идеи деструкции? Вы, блядь, шутите? – сровняли с землей полгорода на северо-западе Англии. Оставшись без Тора, который улетел разгребать собственный аврал с Асгардом, или с мирами, или еще с чем, они сильно уступают противнику числом. Хотя бы Халк и Зимний Солдат на их стороне. Стив всегда переживает, когда Баки сталкивается с остатками Гидры, боится, что кто-нибудь воспользуется кодом деактивации или произнесет фразу, которая послужит триггером. Баки лишь скалится на него и хмуро отправляется на свое снайперское место прикрывать Стиву спину.

Клинту в последнее время кажется, что Баки это уже не особенно нравится. Он слишком близко подходит к тому, чтобы снова начать убивать людей, а Клинт слишком хорошо понимает эти переживания. В карьере каждого наемника наступает момент – или два, или пятьсот, - когда понимание того, что ты творишь, разрушает твою душу, даже если ты веришь в благую цель. Барнс прежде не мог позволить себе такую роскошь, как рефлексия. Теперь же многое в его жизни сводится к попытке заслужить прощение, сровнять счет. Иногда Клинт думает, делает ли Баки это ради Стива, или это его собственный порыв. Клинт думает, что знает ответ, но у Стива дар: кто угодно расшибется в лепешку, лишь бы не разочаровать его. Да и их с Барнсом история слишком запутана. Баки делает все необходимое, потому что всегда так поступал рядом со Стивом, это не изменилось, несмотря на то, что Гидра сотворила с ним.

Как только они думают, что наконец-то одержали победу, а что-то типа робота-танка, крушащего город, превращается в дымящуюся кучу металлолома, они собирают выживших пленников, и в этот момент немного поодаль все идет по пизде. Баки поднимает прицел и издает гортанный стон, в панике захлебываясь воздухом.

\- Они схватили Стива.

Как так вообще получилось? Клинт щелкает пальцами, и Баки передает ему прицел. Наташа подбегает к ним, еле переводя дух, говорит, что Стива схватили, что он потерял сознание.

\- Что произошло? – хрипит Баки.

\- Не знаю! – рычит она, видимо считая, что во всем виновата. – Кто-то в защитном костюме появился перед Стивом, я даже не заметила, откуда он взялся. Брызнул ему в лицо чем-то... странным и желтым, и Кэп уронил щит, споткнулся и упал. Его схватили и запихнули в фургон.

Машина в этот момент уже вовсю мчится по открытому полю.

Клинт никогда не слышал, чтобы голос Баки звучал так мертво:

\- Стиву под челюсть тычут Скорпионом. У меня такой тоже раньше был. Отдачи почти нет.

Старк летит прямо над фургоном.

\- Я его вижу. Ублюдок не может одновременно вести машину и следить за Кэпом, он отвлекается.

\- Нет, - возражает Клинт. – Если ты выстрелишь в него из репульсора, он, скорее всего, по инерции нажмет на спусковой крючок. Пока Кэп без сознания, мы не можем рисковать.

\- Можешь поднять нас на крышу? – спрашивает Баки Старка, указывая на здание за ними. А потом, повернувшись к Клинту: - Подстрахуй?

\- Конечно.

Уилсон и Старк подхватывают их и поднимают на крышу, где Баки, разложив двупод для винтовки, устраивается у края стены. Клинт давненько не чувствовал такого напряжения, наблюдая, как машина уезжает и никто понятия не имеет, чем вырубили Стива, жив ли он еще. Видимо, от него никогда не отстанут, всегда будут пытаться разобрать на части и понять, как создать новых суперсолдат.

\- Баки.

\- Знаю.

\- Надо попасть прямо в мозговой ствол, потому что если он хоть дернется...

\- Ага.

\- Откуда отсчет? – спрашивает Клинт, глядя в прицел.

\- Пятьдесят градусов. Ветер?

\- Боковой. Три часа.

\- Дуга?

\- Две минуты.

Баки делает поправки, вдох, выдох, с силой жмет на спусковой крючок. Заднее стекло машины разлетается на куски, голова злодея лопается, словно арбуз, обдавая брызгами лобовое стекло, а пистолет под подбородком Стива падает на пол. Фургон виляет, но Старк уже на месте, подхватывает его за бампер, останавливая, пока вся команда бежит к ним. Баки резко поднимает винтовку, убирает двупод.

\- Я, по-моему, только что кончил прямо в костюм, - признается Тони, и Клинт делает пометку в голове, чтобы Таша заставила его заплатить за это позже. – Барнс, шикарный выстрел.

\- Так точно, - произносит Сэм.

Когда Клинт смотрит на Баки, тот сидит, ссутулившись, у низкого парапета и выглядит так, словно его вот-вот стошнит. Клинт сползает на крышу рядом с ним.

\- Он в порядке. С ним все будет в порядке.

Баки трясет, будто в лихорадке, а глаза наполняются слезами.

\- Я не хочу больше это делать.

На секунду Клинт думает, что он имеет в виду театр с готовкой, но потом понимает, что Баки говорит о заданиях. 

\- Ничего. Тебе и не нужно продолжать. Они поймут.

\- Просто... все почти как раньше. Я не хочу убивать людей. Я так устал причинять боль, даже если они первые начинают. Я не хочу больше сражаться.

\- Мы понимаем, правда.

В наушнике слишком много шума, пока остальные помогают Стиву, так что Клинт выдергивает устройство.

\- Он... я ради него так долго это делал. Он не...

\- Я тебе когда-нибудь рассказывал, что случилось, когда я вернулся в здравый ум?

\- Да-а-а, - протягивает Баки с недоверием. Клинту бы надо обидеться, с иносказаниями у него все в порядке.

\- Я встал умыться и освежиться, и тут в палату заходит Стив. Спрашивает, умеет ли Нат водить самолет, и в этот момент я выхожу из ванной, говорю, что я умею. Обо мне он знает лишь то, что я привел армию Локи прямо на хэликерриер, взорвал его, перебил половину экипажа. Он смотрит на меня, потом на Нат, а ведь ее он знает едва ли дольше, на какие-то сутки, и в общем и целом понятия не имеет, можно ли ей доверять. Она кивает ему, как она умеет – едва заметно, и он говорит: «Тогда собирайтесь». Вот так вот просто. Я веду самолет прямиком в зону боевых действий, потом мы сражаемся бок о бок, и он полностью мне доверяет, доверяет, что я прикрою его, а не пущу стрелу в глаз.

\- Он иногда фигово разбирается в людях, - отзывается Баки, слабо улыбаясь Клинту.

\- Ага. И знаешь, что? Будь я в ДиСи, когда случилась вся эта херня с Гидрой? Меня бы послали убить его. И тогда бы против них уже сражались трое оперативников, - ухмыляется Клинт.

\- И в чем же мораль этой истории? – Баки запускает пальцы в волосы, рука все еще дрожит.

\- Мораль проста, ты знаешь, как и любой другой знал бы, что я понял в тот день. Стив Роджерс не судит людей по такому вот дерьму. Он судит их по поступкам, по характеру. Ему все равно, решишь ли ты убивать на его личной войне с Гидрой или нет. Он знает, кто ты. Он знает тебя всю жизнь. И всегда в тебя верил, даже тогда, когда в тебя не верила больше ни единая душа на планете.

Баки вздыхает, будто слышит слова, но не может принять их.

\- Он будет разочарован.

Эти двое всегда были такими? КОМАНДА ИДИОТОВ: ОСТАВЬ НАДЕЖДУ ВСЯК СЮДА ВХОДЯЩИЙ. Клинт вставляет наушник обратно в ухо.

\- Нет, не будет. Господи, Барнс, ты разве не видишь, что все просто хотят тебе счастья? Если больше не можешь, то никто из команды не будет тебя заставлять. Тем более Стив.

\- Тем более Стив что? – раздается голос Роджерса, и в следующий момент Тони скидывает его на крышу рядом с Клинтом и Баки.

\- Стив! – кричит Баки, подрываясь на ноги. – Ты в порядке? – он облапывает Стива, касается его лица, словно родитель, чей ребенок только что убежал. – Господи, ты в порядке? Не делай так больше!

\- Ага, я… просто... не знаю, что случилось. Мне чем-то брызнули в лицо, а потом как будто все онемело, и сознание, и тело. Я едва мог дышать, и все стало мутным на несколько минут. Как будто у меня опять приступ астмы случился! – стонет он. – Голова раскалывается. Что бы это ни было, бьет наповал.

\- Они понятия не имеют, как подогнать вещество под твою физиологию, - говорит Старк, и Бэннер ворчит рядом. Когда он вернется в нормальные размеры, они смогут разобраться с тем, что это было, но сейчас Клинт переживает за Баки.

\- О чем вы говорили? – спрашивает Стив, а потом сразу добавляет: - Отличный выстрел.

\- Он боится, что ты возненавидишь его, если он не захочет больше этим заниматься. Мстительствовать.

\- Ты не хочешь больше быть в команде?

Баки таращится в землю, сжимая и разжимая металлический кулак.

\- Ох, Баки, нет, - произносит Стив и тянется обнять его. – Хочешь остановиться, так остановись. Никто ни к чему тебя не принудит. А если попытаются, то будут иметь дело со мной.

Голос Баки едва слышен за плечами Стива.

\- Я буду помогать, если понадобится, могу тренироваться с вами, просто... Я так устал от всего.

Стив прижимается к Баки лбом, повторяет:

\- Хочешь остановиться, остановись. Я полностью тебя поддержу.

АГА. ВОТ ОНИ ВООБЩЕ НЕ ВЛЮБЛЕНЫ ДРУГ В ДРУГА.

По пути назад Баки сидит в углу самолета, притворяясь спящим, но Клинт-то знает. Он думает, что Баки надо переварить случившееся. К счастью, Стив уважает это решение.

К несчастью, Клинта втягивают в разговор, где ему приходится выполнять роль сплетницы. Стив сокрушается о психическом состоянии Баки, переживает, что случившееся перепугало его не на шутку, хотя он и так в последнее время чувствовал себя неуютно. Клинт уже пытается очень тонко намекнуть, мол, может быть, Баки не просто так переживает о том, что Стив о нем думает. Наташа освободила место второго пилота для Стива, потому что тот очень хотел поговорить с Клинтом, несмотря на все эти ухищрения.

\- В общем-то, я стараюсь не лезть в чужую любовную жизнь. Жизни. Чувства. В общем-то, - говорит Клинт, хоть обычно ему смеются в лицо, когда он говорит это. Кейт как-то сказала, что у него очень мягкое сердце, словно начинка под твердой оболочкой леденца.

\- Тогда почему мы говорим об этом? – спрашивает Стив, тормоз восьмидесятого уровня. Клинт хочет отметить, что Стив сам начал этот разговор, но не знает, как, чтобы это не прозвучало по-детски.

\- Во время войны ты был таким же идиотом? – в последнее время каждый их разговор со Стивом в голове у него постоянно играет «Якети сакс». От этого все становится в разы веселее.

\- Не понял?

\- Ты был таким же идиотом с агентом, ну, Картер? Профукал возможность, сох по ней и думал, что она тебе никогда не ответит взаимностью, и о боже, вот трагедия!

\- Я не... это не твое дело, - Стив, прищурившись, смотрит на него. – Почему ты вообще спрашиваешь?

\- Потому что я поверить не могу, что ты живешь с парнем и не видишь, что он тоже по уши в тебя влюблен.

\- Но он натурал. Самый натуральный натурал из всех, кого... Он постоянно крутил романы с девчонками, когда мы росли. У него свиданий было больше, чем времени. Девчонки в буквальном смысле дрались за него, таскали друг друга за волосы и кусались. А на войне он был единственным парнем, кого я знал, кто пользовался презервативами не только для винтовки...

Клинт поднимает руку.

\- Вот это мне знать вообще не обязательно.

Стив бросает на него острый взгляд.

\- Это не эвфемизм. Парни использовали презервативы, чтобы защитить дуло винтовки от воды. Ты должен знать, ты ведь был в армии, – он пялится на панель управления, теряясь в мыслях. – Но Баки всегда был с девушками, стоило нам высадиться в Лондоне, он сразу отправлялся на концерт, на танцы или в паб. Он пользовался тем, что ему выдавали, поверь мне. Он... не гомосексуалист.

\- Теперь есть много всяких «сексуалистов», Кэп.

\- Погоди. В каком смысле, он тоже в меня влюблен? Хочешь сказать, он бисексуал? Не мне осуждать, но я не думаю...

\- Это то еще преуменьшение, - вздыхает Клинт. – Чувак уже целую вечность влюблен в тебя. Просто теперь он может что-то с этим поделать.

\- Он не... с чего ему быть в меня влюбленным? – выпаливает Стив, глотая слова, а все лицо и шею заливает очень милый оттенок румянца, отчего голубые глаза кажутся еще ярче.

\- Ты, блядь, слепой? – Клинт запускает пальцы в волосы и тянет. Может, они действительно заслуживают друг друга. Он решает воспользоваться другой тактикой. – Знаешь, когда я вернулся в ДиСи, мне было сложно во всем разобраться. Ты вроде как разрушил мою жизнь. У меня больше не было работы, я не знал, где взять денег, у меня не осталось друзей или коллег. Но у меня было много свободного времени, и хотя я все еще злился на тебя, я решил пойти на выставку в музей воздухоплавания и астронавтики. Конечно же, народу там было немеряно, учитывая недавние события. Но я помню, как спустя какое-то время до меня стало доходить, я понял, почему все именно так и случилось. И порадовался, что меня тогда не было в городе, потому что мне бы приказали убить тебя.

\- Ты бы убил? – Стив улыбается, так что все хорошо.

\- Сам знаешь ответ. Не буду тебя умасливать, ты не кусок хлеба, – они приближаются к воздушному пространству Нью-Йорка, так что Клинт переключается на полет, но потом снова обращается к Стиву: - Суть в том, что я не видел, что сделали с тобой и с Ташей. Все произошедшее казалось каким-то абстрактным. Мне было легко забыть, сколько Гидра уже отняла у тебя, что они собирались отнять у нас всех, потому что ты остановил их раньше. И я понятия не имел, какое значение для тебя имел Барнс. Но на выставке я пошел в ту маленькую комнату, где по кругу показывали документалки, понял, о чем я?

Стив кивает, и Клинт продолжает:

\- Каждый кадр... даже я видел, как вы смотрели друг на друга. Вы с агентом Картер тоже так смотрели. Просто друзья так не смотрят.

Похоже, Кэп не знает, что на это ответить. Они молчат какое-то время, и Клинт готовится к посадке.

Стив смущенно спрашивает:

\- А откуда ты знаешь про эти... сексуальные штуки? – Клинт прямо слышит, как Сэм ржет сзади.

СЕКСУАЛЬНЫЕ ШТУКИ. ЧТО ВООБЩЕ?

\- Сексуальные штуки? – из всего разговора именно это запомнил Стив? Клинт ему тут душу изливает, а он...

Стив фыркает.

\- Почему ты говоришь о его сексуальности? Это... вы это обсуждаете наедине? – хотя имел он в виду наверняка «вы эти занимаетесь наедине?». Забавно. Он никогда не думал, что Кэп ревнивый.

\- Нет, мы не говорим об этом. Но иногда мы действительно говорим о тебе, - Клинт решает, что на этом можно поставить точку, да и вообще, надо сконцентрироваться на посадке. Быть членом Группы Поддержки Идиотов очень утомительно.

Когда они выгружаются из самолета, Стив ждет, пока Клинт не встает из кресла пилота и не взваливает снаряжение на плечо. Он явно хочет спросить что-то, но Клинт не намерен его поощрять. Они шагают вниз по трапу, когда Клинт говорит ему, оглядываясь, надевая очки:

\- Знаешь, обычно людям не выпадают вторые шансы в жизни. Будет жаль, если ты не воспользуешься своим.

Стив замирает и пялится на него, то открывая, то закрывая рот, словно рыба, выброшенная на сушу.

ГЕЙМ. СЕТ. ОЧКО В ПОЛЬЗУ ФИОЛЕТОВОГО КАПИТАНА. О ДА.

~~~~

Как и обещал, Барнс держит себя в форме, тренируется со Стивом, и, когда Клинт не занят на заданиях вроде-как-не-Щ.И.Т.а или не находится за пределами страны, они собираются вместе пострелять, или Клинт учит Баки пользоваться луком. Естественно, стреляет он так же легко, как и ходит, но однажды Стив решает к ним присоединиться, чтобы тоже научиться стрелять из лука. Логично думать, что такой грациозный в бою парень легко справится с луком, но не тут-то было. Сначала Клинт думает, не снять ли ему этот процесс на видео, чтобы потом загрузить на ю-тьюб и поспорить с командой, когда видео станет вирусным, но нечто похожее на постоянную работу он тоже хочет сохранить, а Фьюри всегда готов оправдать собственную фамилию.

Пока Клинт учит Стива основам, Баки наблюдает за ними со стороны. Когда они переходят к движущимся мишеням, он кричит: «Не забудь на сей раз кинуть мишень вверх и подальше!», - при этом характерно размахивая руками. Стив зыркает на него, о-о-очень медленно поднимая средний палец, и Клинт даже думать не хочет, в чем вообще дело.

Наблюдать за ними в такой среде так здорово. На взгляд Клинта, ничего не изменилось, потому что Баки так и не признался Стиву, что это он стоял за всеми кулинарными изощрениями, а Стив так ничего и не сделал после разговора в самолете. Но они оба кажутся по-новому расслабленными с тех пор, как Баки попросил об уходе из команды. Как будто в их жизни впустили воздух, открыли окно чему-то новому и свежему.

После урока стрельбы из лука Стив отнекивается от обеда, говорит, что у него дела в городе. Клинту хочется пойти в ту шавермичную, которая стала регулярным местом посещения после битвы за Нью-Йорк, он просто умирает с голоду, но Баки бормочет что-то насчет того, что ему предстоит уйма готовки – вернулся Тор, и не один, а с Джейн Фостер и Дарси Льюис. 

\- Я много сделал заранее, но надо миллион фунтов мяса приготовить, и гарнир, и надо еще почистить тонну красных апельсинов для медовой панна котты, фисташки, а потом...

Клинту кажется, Баки уже даже не с ним разговаривает, просто бормочет себе под нос что-то про сливы, курицу и ягненка, как будто собирается отвести их всех в переулок и зарезать там, предварительно как следует огрев по затылку.

\- Ладно, ладно, обойдемся без обеда, - Клинт понимает, что придется ему сдаться и все-таки спросить, из-за чего так переживает Баки. – Ты больше не думал о том, чтобы рассказать обо всем Стиву? Я думал, ты собирался.

\- Это уже не важно. Я расскажу ему при случае, но…

Клинт закатывает глаза так, что их начинает ломить.

\- Это еще что должно значить?

Баки дергает головой, пожимает плечами, будто не хочет отвечать, а потом смотрит грустно куда-то перед собой, будто позирует для обложки нового альбома, и говорит:

\- Стив не идет «по делам», – О том, как легко они втянулись в современную жизнь, ничто не говорит так, как обозначение кавычек жестом. – У него свидание.

НАРУШЕНИЕ ПРАВИЛ. ОДИН ИДИОТ ВНЕ ИГРЫ.

Почему такое случается только тогда, когда никого из девчонок рядом нет?

\- Погоди. Что?

Баки вздыхает.

\- Свидание. Он встречается с этой адвокатессой, которая жила в одном доме с ним, пока он не переехал в Башню. Я видел запись у него в календаре. Берни Розенталь. Когда я готовил, а он где-то пропадал, в половине случаев он ходил на свидания с ней. Или с племянницей Пегги. Он с ними обеими встречается. Я не в курсе, знают ли они друг о друге. В смысле, круто, наверное, что у Стива сразу две подружки, хоть и немного странно. Раньше ему так сложно давалось это, он постоянно стеснялся. И с агентом Картер у него так ничего и не получилось, потому что этому придурку понадобилось топить самолет за Полярным кругом.

\- Вон чего.

А что еще на это сказать? Прозвучит не совсем честно, но не может же он просто так сказать Барнсу, что тот ведет себя как сопляк и все придумывает. Так что он просто слушает, а Баки рассказывает обо всем, выбирая продукты для ужина, пока между ними не повисает угрюмая тишина. Стоя в очереди к кассе, Клинт шлет сообщение Наташе и Сэму и просит их написать Пеппер.

СИСТЕМНЫЙ СБОЙ В КОМАНДЕ ИДИОТОВ. СИТУАЦИЯ: КРИТИЧЕСКАЯ.

Все ждут их дома. Баки решает, что ужин должен представлять собой пир, достойный царя Асгарда, так что они все собираются на общем этаже в большой кухне.

\- Знала, что когда-нибудь она пригодится, - радостно признается Пеппер.

Баки объясняет каждому, что от них требуется, отправляет Сэма и Наташу на балкон разжигать гриль для инжира, прошутто и стейков, а Клинту и Пеппер поручает готовить соусы и суп. Позже к ним присоединяется Дарси – с ней всегда весело, Клинт думает, она сразу найдет с Баки общий язык. Стив просто души не чает в Дарси, говорит, что, несмотря на молодой возраст, она очень похожа на дам, с которыми он жил во время тура. Клинту она напоминает Кейт, только не такую испорченную.

Пока все смешивают, режут и жарят, Клинт пробалтывается о том, что рассказал ему Баки. Дарси морщит лоб и щурится.

\- А все эти «свидания» проходили днем или ранним вечером, вот как сейчас? Или я что-то не так поняла?

Баки отчаянно избегает этого разговора, ссутулившись, помешивает соус с сосредоточенностью Зимнего Солдата. Но когда он разворачивается и видит, как все пялятся на него, то говорит Сэму:

\- Днем и вечером, ага. Так ведь?

Сэм вскидывает руки.

\- Ну, не знаю, старик. Я думал, у него встречи, или пресса. Интервью, всякое такое. Но да, наверное.

\- Джеймс, разве ему не хотелось бы, ну, не знаю, пойти на свидание ближе к ночи? Хоть раз? – спрашивает Наташа, глядя на Дарси, и они кивают друг другу. Уж девочки-то разбираются в этом куда лучше, чем Клинт. – Он хоть раз уходил поздно без тебя? – все и так знают ответ.

Пеппер спрашивает мягко:

\- А кто та женщина, с которой он встречается?

\- Женщины, - поправляет Баки. – Множественное число. Одна из них – внучатая племянница Пегги, Шерон Картер. Наташа пробовала свести Стива с ней, помните? А с другой он, по-моему, дольше встречается, это Берни Розенталь. Адвокат.

Пеппер с Наташей взрываются хохотом, а все остальные замирают и беспомощно переглядываются.

\- Ох, Джеймс, прости, я не над тобой смеюсь, - произносит Пеппер, и Наташа добавляет:

\- Это же адвокат по твоему делу!

Баки снова натягивает мину хмурого кота.

\- Она возглавляет команду юристов, которые следят за тем, чтобы правительство ни одной страны не могло предъявить тебе обвинения, потребовать экстрадиции, и чтобы ты получил деньги, которые тебе причитаются, и увольнительные документы из армии. С положительной характеристикой, – Пеппер кладет ладонь ему на плечо. – Мы подумали, что уладим все сами, чтобы не расстраивать тебя. Стив решил, что, если сможет сам со всем разобраться, не втягивая тебя, так будет лучше. Хотел устроить тебе сюрприз.

Баки закатывает глаза.

\- Я видел свое досье. Видео. Со мной можно не нянчиться.

\- Знаю, но... хотели перестраховаться, – кажется, Пеппер хочет обнять его.

\- Шерон тоже в команде. Она – наш контакт в ЦРУ, - добавляет Наташа.

Баки, кажется, вот-вот потеряет сознание. Он переводит взгляд с Сэма на Клинта, будто думает, что дамочки сговорились и решили одурачить его. 

\- Не, старик, - говорит Сэм. – Насколько мне известно, свиданиями тут и не пахнет. Стив совсем бессвиданный.

\- Но я видел его с Шерон. В ресторане. И выглядели они... напряженно.

\- Ну, ему ж надо есть, когда ты ничего не готовишь, - говорит Клинт. – Да и вся ситуация очень напряженная. Он переживает за тебя, – он, конечно, вовсе не собирается спрашивать, следил ли Баки за Стивом.

\- Это... а это может произойти? Кто-то пытается обвинить меня... Я думал, если буду в команде, то это покажет... – Баки скрещивает руки на груди. – Фьюри сказал, что это пойдет только на пользу.

\- Ох, нет! – восклицает Пеппер. – Нет, я не хотела беспокоить тебя. Никто ничего не пытается сделать, мы просто хотели... просто хотели перестраховаться по всем фронтам, и мисс Розенталь всегда говорила, что обязана Стиву, так что я свела ее с адвокатами «Старк Индастриз», – она поглаживает Баки по спине. – Мы просто хотим быть уверены, что ты с нами насовсем, и никто больше никогда не причинит тебе вред. И ты всегда будешь рядом, и для нас, и для Стива.

Баки открывает рот, но Сэм вдруг вскрикивает:

\- Вот срань! – уставившись на телефон. – Стив уже в пути.

\- Что? – чуть ли не кричит Баки.

Сэм показывает экран телефона, на котором открыты сообщения: сперва Стив пишет, что встреча закончилась раньше, и спрашивает, где они, а потом: «Джарвис говорит, что вы все на общем этаже. Что происходит?», - и последнее, но уж точно не по значимости: «Буду минут через пять. Чтобы вы ни делали, я с вами». Отправлено две минуты назад. 

– Срань! – кричат все хором, и на кухне воцаряется хаос, которым Баки пытается управлять, чтобы все хватали еду как можно быстрее.

Клинт всегда охреневает оттого, как Баки берет еду прямо с огня металлической рукой. Он знает, что это не больно, в конце концов, Баки прикрывается этой рукой от пуль, но все равно странно видеть такое. Наконец, все вываливаются в коридор вместе с большей частью ужина, и бегут к лифту.

ОПАСНОСТЬ СНАРУЖИ, СТРАХИ ВНУТРИ, БЕГАЙ КРУГАМИ, ВОПИ И ОРИ.

\- Почему мы делаем это? – вопит Пеппер, пытаясь бежать на шпильках и с огромной кастрюлей в руках. Клинт и Баки как-то пришли к консенсусу, что у Пеппер одни из самых крутых ног, какие они видели за долгое время.

\- Не знаю! – кричит в ответ Наташа. В голове у Клинта начинает играть «Полет шмеля». 

\- Это безумие! – хором орут Сэм и Дарси. Вокруг слишком много криков.

Барнс вдруг резко останавливается у лифта и кричит:

\- Он почувствует запах! 

А потом бежит обратно, к лестнице, и все резко меняют направление, словно стая рыб.

\- Нет, стойте, - не успокаивается Баки. – Он иногда ходит пешком! – и все гурьбой снова несутся к лифту.

\- Джарвис, отключи второй и третий лифты, - приказывает Клинт. – Мы воспользуемся первым, - добавляет он, несясь туда с целым подносом цыплячьих тушек в руках, а потом резко тормозит: – Погоди. Нет, Джарвис, скажи капитану Роджерсу, что я на этом этаже устроил пожар. Мы все заняты уборкой. Скажи ему, что спустимся к нему на мой этаж.

\- Отличная идея! – говорит Дарси, останавливаясь, чтобы отвесить ему пятюню. – Он точно поверит, что это твоих рук дело.

Все возвращаются на кухню, на этот раз немного медленнее, чтобы поставить все на свои места и попытаться успокоиться.

\- Я ни кусочка не съел за весь день в ожидании этого ужина, - признается Клинт Дарси, и та сочувственно надувает губы. – Я не знаю, как долго еще вынесу это.

Барнс хмуро возвращается к готовке, не замечая, что все таращатся друг на друга.

\- Джеймс, ты в порядке? Если хочешь, мы пойдем, отвлечем Стива, чтобы ты все закончил, - Пеппер снова поглаживает его по спине.

\- Хорошо, - роняет он едва слышно.

ОЙ-ОЙ, ПЛОХИ ДЕЛА.

Когда Стив и Сэм нашли Баки в Украине и вернули его домой, когда спасли его, он вел себя так же – отвечал односложными фразами, замыкался в себе. Все боялись, что он будет жить в Башне, даже Наташа, чем сильно шокировала Клинта. Однажды она прорычала Баки на русском: «Если хоть пальцем Стива тронешь, я убью тебя во сне». Барнс на это ответил сложным предложением, впервые с тех пор, как вернулся: «А я, блядь, вообще не сплю, так что удачи». Клинт тогда сразу понял, что все с ним будет в порядке, в конце концов; но сейчас кажется, будто он возвращается в это состояние разбитого, потерянного парня, и Клинт понятия не имеет, что делать и как помочь.

\- Баки, старик, может, пора завязывать? – мягко спрашивает Сэм. – Я очень люблю твою стряпню, правда, и не хочу все испортить, что бы это ни было, но... видно же, как тебе плохо оттого, что приходится скрывать правду. Ты столько трудишься, а отдачи никакой.

Баки зыркает на кастрюли и сковородки, как будто те перешли на сторону людей и готовятся напасть на него, а он мысленно предупреждает их: «Заткнитесь, кастрюли и сковородки, чертовы предатели». 

\- Ничего подобного. Я просто готовлю. Что в этом такого, – он скрещивает руки на груди, пряча ладони подмышками.

Дарси закатывает глаза и фыркает.

\- Ой, вот врать не надо.

Пеппер, Сэм и Наташа окружают Баки, чтобы посочувствовать.

\- Мы просто переживаем за тебя.

Баки вздыхает. В этом вздохе заключено где-то лет восемьдесят багажа. Он кажется таким беспомощным.

\- Я просто хочу... хочу, чтобы все было хорошо. Для него.

\- Знаешь что? – начинает Клинт. – А мы хотим, чтобы все было хорошо и для тебя тоже.

Баки кивает, будто не особенно веря, но позволяет и дальше утешать себя. Дарси разводит руки:

\- Ох, хватит уже, иди сюда, - и обнимает его, а Баки взмахивает руками, словно Ти-Рекс, не зная, куда их деть, и в конце концов обнимает ее в ответ.

После он выпрямляется, говорит:

\- Идите, займите Стива, найдите Тора и Джейн, приведите их сюда. Остальные - помогите мне закончить эту ерунду. Господи, надо же еще гарнир приготовить. Пусть Старк начинает смешивать коктейли из меню: займет руки и не мешает мне.

Ай, молодец.

Учитывая обстоятельства, ужин получается просто отличным. Настоящий пир, еды – немеряно, и Клинт думает, что Баки нашел свое новое призвание в жизни. Может, Клинт даже уговорит команду подарить ему на Рождество уроки в кулинарной школе или отправить его во Францию. Ему выпадает честь наблюдать, как гости реагируют на еду Баки, насколько чувственный это для них опыт. Вот бы Баки понял, что именно испытывают в этот момент его друзья – и все благодаря ему и его таланту. Вот бы почувствовал, как сильно Стиву нравится эта часть современной жизни – а ведь ему и дела до нее не было, пока Баки не вернулся к нему и не начал этот спектакль. Не ровен час, и до слез бы дошло.

Клинт снова возвращается к разговору с Наташей, Джейн и Тором, улавливая только окончание рассказа Наташи:

\- Ужасный несчастный случай, в котором приняли участие лук Клинта и стопка шляп, мой гребешок и вуаль взлетают на воздух и... пыдыщ! – она взмахивает руками, имитируя взрыв. Клинт в жизни не видел ничего более милого. Он бы сейчас с радостью утащил ее в комнату, чтобы пообжиматься.

Старк прерывает всех, внося напитки.

\- Так, народ, я просто должен рассказать, что сегодня случилось в офисе... – Наташа сердито косится на него, а Тор терпеливо и мягко улыбается, будто эгоцентризм Тони умиляет его, а не раздражает.

\- Или мы можем продолжить твой рассказ! – говорит Тор, и Наташа продолжает.

Они улыбаются друг другу, а Клинт медленно перемещается туда, где Баки и Стив общаются с Брюсом, Дарси и полковником Роудсом.

\- Но он всегда таким был, - говорит Баки. – Он сидел на том, что у нас было вместо дивана, запихивал еду за обе щеки и ронял половину. А я потом собирал на полу капусту с бобами. И когда я жаловался своей семье, они только отмахивались, говорили, «Ой, ты же знаешь этих художников, им можно и капустой поразбрасываться». Как же я бесился.

\- Да ты все придумываешь, - Стив внимательно смотрит на него. Клинт называет такой взгляд капитанским троллфейсом. Блин, если бы только Стив знал, какой же он засранец на самом деле.

\- Роджерс, ты начинаешь верить в то, что про тебя пишут, если думаешь, будто не был занозой в заднице.

\- Ну, больше я едой разбрасываться не буду, то, что ты заказываешь, слишком хорошо для этого. Это из какого ресторана? Объедение просто. Или это приготовил шеф-повар Пеппер и Тони? – Стив смотрит на Баки до смешного влюбленным взглядом и совершенно не замечает паники на его лице.

Клинт приходит на выручку:

\- Эй, Кэп, я тебе рассказывал, как Наташе пришлось изображать танцовщицу фламенко?

Дарси ловит взгляд Клинта, когда тот начинает рассказ, и одними губами произносит «да поцелуйтесь уже».

А ВОТ И ПОМОЩЬ ФИОЛЕТОВОМУ КАПИТАНУ.

Но они все равно проигрывают, признается он позже, ночью, Таше, лежа в постели. Он неплохо надрался, потому что, черт бы побрал этого Тони Старка, но напитки мешать он умеет.

\- Знаю, я пытаюсь, - признается она, вытряхивая прямо в рот последнюю каплю из бутылки водки, которую захватила с собой домой. – Как же я люблю этих болванов.

\- Красный Капитан, не выпускай цель из вида, - заплетающимся языком тянет он и обнимает ее. Она начинает безудержно хихикать. Хихиканье Наташи Романовой до сих пор удивляет его, будь она хоть пьяной, хоть трезвой. – Следи за целью.

\- Вас понял, Фиолетовый Капитан.

~~~~

Клинт снова отправляется на задание Фьюри, но на этот раз он может поддерживать связь с Барнсом на протяжении всей поездки. Стив тем временем подсаживается на сэндвичи, которые Баки делает на огромных круассанах («Я сладил с тестом, теперь эти булки не похожи на камни»), и Клинт прекрасно его понимает. Слабо верится, что сэндвичи имеют такое значение, но Барнс просто долбаный художник. Он всучил Клинту в дорогу целую сумку-холодильник, но она быстро опустела.

Когда же он возвращается в Нью-Йорк поздно вечером – или, скорее, рано утром, - он засыпает мордой в диван, несмотря на то, что на столике до сих пор валяется коробка из-под пиццы, а в квартире воняет старыми носками.

Из сна его выдергивает знакомый голос:

\- Я нашел магазин, который продает те бананы, которые мы ели в детстве, - сообщает Баки, прокравшийся в его квартиру без стука. Что ж, их дружба перешла на новый уровень, думает Клинт, теперь они могут вскрывать друг другу замки и лазить по вентиляции. Он мимолетно гадает, каково это – быть нормальным.

Клинт садится и трет глаза. Господи, за последнюю неделю он дважды пересек земной шар, чувствует он себя херовенько.

\- Сделай мне кофе, - бормочет он и уползает в душ.

Когда он выходит, Баки таращится на него и протягивает кружку – ого, что бы это ни было, оно охренеть как вкусно. Наверное, кофе какой-нибудь понтовой обжарки из какой-нибудь маленькой органической фермы, где работают одни женщины, в дебрях Гватемалы.

– Чего? – спрашивает он, и Баки указывает на самодельные швы у него на правом боку. – Ах, да, Мадрипур, сам знаешь.

Баки кивает.

\- Ага. Знаю.

Их обоих передергивает.

\- Что ты там говорил про бананы? – спрашивает Клинт, влив в себя две чашки кофе.

\- Хочу приготовить Стиву банановый фостер. Не с этими говенными ненастоящими бананами, которые у вас тут в будущем. Ужас один. Недалеко есть магазин, они продают старые бананы.

\- Каким образом бананы из будущего отличаются от... хотя, знаешь, мне все равно. Не объясняй.  
Но Баки все равно объясняет, пока Клинт одевается, пока они идут к магазину, и даже советует Клинту никогда не спорить со Стивом вообще ни о чем, что касается банановой индустрии, если не хочет услышать лекцию о том, как были уничтожены гектары джунглей и как плохо относились к рабочим, и что произошло во время резни в Колумбии в 1929 году, и как банановые бароны... кто вообще знал, что такие существуют? Ну, фраза «банановая республика» должна же была как-то появиться, за что боролись, на то и напоролись, только вот теперь бананы не такие вкусные, и деревья банановые просто-напросто уничтожают, неправильно используя и не борясь с грибком, тем же самым, который убил сорт Гро-Мишель. Клинт пытается пошутить, что, мол, к появлению Стива все бананы кончились, но Баки смотрит на него таким взглядом, от которого у врага, должно быть, в свое время яйца от страха ссыхались.

Серьезно, удивительно, что Стив вообще дожил до своих лет, учитывая, как он загоняется. Баки наверняка было чертовски трудно, как и его матери, да и всем, кто знал его и пытался уберечь от разрыва сердца из-за очередного пустяка.

\- А еще я освобождаю тебя от готовки сегодня, - сообщает Баки с короткой зловещей ухмылкой, - раз уж для приготовления придется использовать огонь. 

И похлопывает себя по паху.

\- Ха-ха, говнюк, - ворчит Клинт, но он рад, что Баки дразнит его. Это значит, что у него все хорошо, а раз все хорошо, то сегодняшний ужин будет просто охрененным. Ура-ура.

В магазине какой-то парень рассказывает своей потрясенной подруге, по всей видимости, еще об одной подруге, и при этом ругается такими словами, каких Клинт не слышал со времен цирка. Они с Баки просто замирают перед этим матерным фонтаном, и Клинт замечает, как Баки начинает злиться. Каждое второе слово, произнесенное парнем, это «блядь» или «ебаная» или похожие производные. Клинт уже давно понял, что такие слова лучше не произносить в присутствии команды, а когда тот начинает заливать о том, как бы он хотел убить эту суку, Барнс делает шаг по направлению к нему. Сжимая металлический кулак. Клинт хватает его и оттаскивает назад.

\- Не-не, - говорит он. – Нельзя просто так мутузить чуваков, которые говорят что-то, что тебе не нравится.

\- Мне все равно, что эта дамочка сделала ему, нельзя так говорить, - хмуро отвечает Баки. – Тем более, когда жалуешься тоже женщине.

\- Мы не языковая полиция, - объясняет Клинт, хотя ему и самому хочется отделать чувака. – Давай расплатимся и пойдем.

Он тащит суперсолдата к кассе, и, когда они проходят мимо этого парня, Баки глубоко рычит. Парень замолкает, смотрит на Баки, отшатывается, и девушка, пользуясь возможностью, сразу уходит от него. 

ПОБЕДА. КОМАНДА ИДИОТОВ ВПЕРЕД!

\- Старик, вот кто б знал, что такой среднестатистический сопляк будет вот так трехэтажно материться, - болтает Клинт, выходя из магазина, и Баки не успевает ответить, как все идет по пизде.

Сначала они слышат женский вопль, потом детский крик и плач, а потом что-то похожее на рычание. Такое громкое, что земля под ногами дрожит. Люди бегут мимо, а за ними – какое-то существо, при виде которого Клинт не верит глазам. Оно огромное, с чем-то похожим на рога на голове и кожей как у носорога, только пятнистой, сине-фиолетовой, у него как минимум пять глаз, но всего одна глубокая пасть, полная острых акульих зубов. В одной лапе с длиннющими – со средний палец Клинта – когтями оно держит заплаканного малыша, чья мать бежит следом, умоляя отпустить ребенка. Клинт видел читаури лицом к лицу и знает, что такое «урод», но это просто новый уровень мерзости. Из трещин на коже течет слизь и капает на землю, когда тварь движется, то есть постоянно, потому что это движение можно описать только словом «вприпрыжку».

Клинт смотрит на Баки: тот стоит, парализованный, разинув рот. Парень, похоже, никогда не видел нечеловекоподобного пришельца живьем и вблизи. Вот же черт, у них даже оружия нет с собой. Потом Барнс встряхивается и начинает действовать, бросает пакет с продуктами и кричит Клинту:

\- Присмотри за моими бананами!

\- Это ты за них сейчас переживаешь?! – кричит Клинт, догоняя монстра.

Баки бежит к велопарковке, металлической рукой выдирает из асфальта раму опоры. Зеваки охают. Клинт несется к кофейне через дорогу, хватает стул и зонтик. Хоть на что-то эти хипстеры сгодились. Они заходят с боков, пока чудище пытается запихнуть ребенка себе в рот. Баки запрыгивает на крышу машины, продолжая лупить железякой монстру по голове, размахивая рамой, словно битой, и одновременно пытаясь разжать его лапу и освободить мальчишку. Черт, вот совсем не с теми чуваками этот монстр связался. Клинт захлопывает зонтик, превращая его в подобие копья. Тварь сопротивляется, как бешеная, чтобы не выпустить ребенка, а Баки избивает ее рукой и рамой. Надо отдать ему должное, он явно в ужасе, но не намерен позволить, чтобы пацана сожрали. Мать тоже пинает монстра, но хвост у него просто огромный и дергается во все стороны, так что Клинт кричит ей уйти с дороги, а сам бьет зонтиком под нечто, напоминающее плоскую черепушку.

Он, честное слово, пытается увернуться от хвоста, но в мире Клинта Бартона инициатива наказуема. Хвост обрушивается на него, и он отлетает прямиком в какой-то фургончик.

В этот момент в небе раздается треск молнии, воздух вокруг вихрится, как во время пыльной бури в пустыне. Клинт не уверен в том, что видит, потому что видит он голубеньких птичек и искры, и еще, может быть, единорога. Или парочку единорогов. Он дотрагивается до головы – ну да, все лицо в крови. Шатко встает на ноги, вытирает кровь с глаз и, спотыкаясь, бредет к монстру, по пути снова вооружаясь стулом. В поле зрения появляется Тор и кричит:

\- Друзья! Отойдите, чтобы я вас не задел!

Мальчишка падает Баки на руки, а Клинт едва уворачивается от древка зонтика, потому что существо мечется в панике. А потом Тор ударяет Мьельниром ему прямо в морду. Бум. И монстр плюхается на землю, словно испорченное суфле.

К сожалению, при этом зонтик попадает Клинту прямо по затылку, и на какое-то время все темнеет, а потом он стонет и приподнимается на локтях.

Баки сидит у стены кондитерской, где они в итоге оказались, и передает ребенка плачущей матери. Тот только и может, что булькать и заикаться, заливаясь слезами, всхлипывая и испуганными глазами глядя по сторонам. В следующий момент появляются Стив и Тони. Конечно же. Кавалерия всегда прибывает как раз тогда, когда бой заканчивается.

Тор подбрасывает молот в руке, ухмыляясь:

\- Вы загнали его для меня, - говорит он, - благодарю вас.

\- Что еще за черт? – плюется Клинт, пытаясь перевести дух и встать хотя бы на колени. Тор тянется к нему и поднимает на ноги, поддерживая одной рукой. Тор – братюня. На асфальт под ногами Клинта капает кровь.

\- Ты в порядке? – кричит Стив Баки. – Тор позвал нас.

Тони таращится на тело существа - сдохло оно или просто без сознания? - и бормочет:

\- Срань господня.

\- Я в порядке, спасибо, что поинтересовался, - стонет Клинт. Нифига он не в порядке, в глазах двоится, а кровь течет еще сильнее.

\- Мне так жаль, друзья мои, - извиняется Тор, поднимая Баки на ноги. – Во временной материи все еще остались дыры, созданные Схождением миров. Хеймдалль следит за существами, которые попадают с Мидгард, но я был в Антарктике с Джейн и, боюсь, опоздал к одному из них. Вы предотвратили ужасную неприятность.

Баки все еще не может формулировать внятные предложения, и Стив гладит его по плечу, пока тот пытается прийти в себя.

\- Мне просто надо... – начинает Баки, указывая в сторону магазина, где они только что были. Стив смотрит ему вслед, одним взглядом спрашивает Клинта, стоит ли и ему пойти, но Клинт отвечает:

\- Останься и помоги Тору. Я сам.

Тор отпускает его, и Клинт догоняет Баки, опираясь на него, пока оба бредут к магазину. Черт. Его сейчас стошнит.

Женщина, с которой говорил сопляк с грязным ртом, держит их сумки.

\- Думала, захотите забрать. Спасибо за... в магазине.

Баки заглядывает в сумку, проверяя, все ли уцелело, металлической рукой придерживая Клинта.

\- Ты отлично справился, - говорит Клинт, делая глубокие вздохи, чтобы справиться с тошнотой. – Учитывая, что это была твоя первая встреча лицом к лицу с пришельцем. Ты отлично справился.

У Баки подкашиваются ноги, и они оба сползают вниз по стене.

\- Я просто хотел купить бананов, - говорит он тихо.

Стив остается вместе со Старком и Тором, чтобы оценить ущерб. Клинт надеется, что когда-нибудь они смогут попасть в Асгард и встретить всех тех, о ком говорил Тор, но, определенно, не сегодня. Вскоре Брюс пригоняет машину, чтобы забрать Клинта и Баки в Башню.

Брюс укладывает Клинта на диван у Стива и Баки, накачивает его отличным обезболивающим и продолжает обрабатывать раны. Какое-то время они тихо переговариваются с Барнсом.

\- Я в порядке! – кричит Клинт с дивана. – Я могу пойти домой. Надо просто расходиться немного.

\- Ага, ну уж нет, - не поддается Брюс. – Останься-ка тут, и пусть Стив и Баки присмотрят за тобой. Тебе не стоит сейчас оставаться одному.

Черт побери. Ну, хотя бы будет ужин и банановый фостер на десерт. Баки ни за что не откажется от готовки, несмотря на происшествие, и уж тем более не оставит Клинта на диване без еды.

Когда Баки достает кастрюли и сковородки, гремя в своей собственной кухне, Клинт не сразу понимает, что тот собирается готовить там. Там, где его может застукать Стив. Он будет готовить у Стива на глазах.

ГОООООООООООООЛ! ПОБЕДА В БАШНЕ МСТИТЕЛЕЙ!

Клинт вырубается на диване.

Когда он просыпается, на кофейном столике стоит поднос с едой. Столик кто-то удобно пододвинул к дивану.

Пакет со льдом на голове уже растаял, так что он снимает его с глаз, пытаясь рассмотреть, не разговаривают ли Стив и Баки, но Стива нигде не видно. Черт, Баки что, уже все приготовил, а Стив так и не увидит?

\- Спасибо, Бак, - говорит Стив. Непохоже, чтобы он только что вернулся. Может быть, это он оставил поднос с едой для Клинта. Он не очень хорошо видит, но кажется, что волосы у Стива еще влажные, наверное, после душа. – Чувствую себя в тысячу раз лучше.

Они садятся за стол, и Клинт снова укладывается на подушки. Все тело болит, обезболивающее перестает действовать. Он думает попросить добавки, но тогда он помешает... что бы там на кухне ни происходило.

\- Что вы вообще там делали? – спрашивает Стив, продолжая разговор, начало которого Клинт явно пропустил.

\- Бананы, - бормочет Баки. Черт. Клинт включает слуховой аппарат на полную, и от движения плечи начинают ныть.

\- Бананы? У нас их разве нет? – спрашивает Стив легким, шутливым тоном. Боже, он что, оправдывается?

\- Я нашел место, где продают такие же, какие мы ели в детстве. Не то чтобы мы так часто их ели, но на вкус они были куда лучше, чем бананы будущего.

\- Тут я с тобой соглашусь, - они замолкают, и Клинт пытается рассмотреть, что происходит. – Эй... а ты что-то из них будешь готовить?

\- Банановый фостер на десерт.

\- Это... а-а-а, – между ними повисает тишина, пока до Стива доходит. – Это ты тоже сам приготовил?

Баки вздыхает.

\- Ага.

\- Вот оно что. Я так и думал. Предполагал, что кое-что из еды ты готовил сам. Но ты бы мне рассказал... – он откашливается. – Почему... почему ты молчал?

\- Ты терпеть не мог, когда тебе пытались угодить. Когда кто-то старался тебе помочь, даже по доброте. Как будто тебя хотели оскорбить.

\- Я никогда возражал против того, чтобы этим кем-то был ты, - тихо признается Стив.

\- Память тебя подводит, - в голосе Баки слышна подколка.

\- То, что ты снова со мной и... и снова надо мной суетишься – это было бы чудом. Это и есть чудо. Господи, так все это время ты сам готовил эту вкуснотищу?

\- Хотел научиться, – Клинт расплачется, если они не прекратят. Спустя все это время в звании Фиолетового Капитана Группы Поддержки Идиотов он даже не сможет насладиться результатом, потому что ничерта не видит с дивана.

\- Ты уж точно научился. Я думал, что умер и попал в гастрономический рай, когда ты начал... погоди. Так все знали? Все, кроме меня?

\- Сначала знал только Бартон, - признается Баки. – Он хороший парень. А потом узнали все остальные. Они не хотели врать тебе. Это я попросил прикрыть меня.

Барнс ему за это должен сто-о-о-олько сэндвичей.

\- Ясно, - натянуто говорит Стив. По тону понятно – Стив забирается на табуретку, чтобы начать очередную лекцию.

\- Что? – спрашивает Баки.

\- Я просто... Мне больно от того, что ты попросил их держать это от меня в секрете. Что ты не смог рассказать мне правду.

\- Я хотел. Я все думал, что вот-вот расскажу, а потом что-нибудь случалось, и я трусил.

\- Не думал, что у тебя хоть на что-то кишка тонка, Барнс.

\- Ну... я же заново родился.

\- Это точно, - Клинт приподнимается на локте и видит, как Стив положил ладонь Баки на щеку. Как мило. – Я думал, знаю тебя, а оказывается, что нет, - надтреснутым голосом признается Стив. – Ты всегда нечто большее.

\- Ты тоже, - говорит Баки, и Стив перегибается через стол и целует его.

Клинт слышит, как в голове начинает играть «At Last» Этты Джеймс.

Они уже совершенно не сдерживаются: восемьдесят лет подавляемой страсти наконец-то бульдозером вырываются наружу, они целуются и лапают друг друга. Они вообще помнят, что Клинт еще тут? А если бы вспомнили, обратили бы на него внимание?

В следующую секунду Стив тянет Баки на себя, усаживаясь на пол, и между поцелуями они стаскивают друг с друга одежду. Так, ладно. Клинт, конечно, хотел этого, но как-то теперь неловко. Очень-очень неловко. Клинт думает, не откашляться ли ему. Проходят минуты. Они уже без рубашек, а джинсы у обоих стянуты до середины ягодиц.

И не нужно быть геем или бисексуалом, чтобы признать то, что фигуры у обоих – что надо. Клинт думает, сможет ли незаметно вытащить телефон и сделать пару фоток, чтобы посмотреть, как скоро ему предложат их продать. Но вот же черт, телефон-то разбили во время боя, так что он просто лежит бревном на диване и слушает чмокающие звуки.

Как же все-таки неловко, а.

\- Может, пойдем в спальню, а? – предлагает Стив.

Баки низко рычит:

\- Ага.

Они не торопятся, обжимаются и лапают друг друга всю дорогу по коридору. Клинт ждет, пока дверь не хлопает, и очень медленно садится. Черт, а десерта так и не досталось, думает он, с грустью глядя на бананы. Ненадолго его посещает мысль остаться тут, пока они закончат в спальне, чтобы Баки вышел и приготовил обещанную еду. Клинт не помнит, пробовал ли когда-нибудь банановый фостер.

Тишину нарушает громкий стон Стива:

\- Ба-а-а-а-ак!

Так что Клинт быстро нацарапывает записку на бумажном полотенце и лепит на холодильник: «Оставьте мне десерта, ладно?»

Выходя в дверь, он слышит крик Баки:  
\- Да, Стив!

ФИОЛЕТОВЫЙ КАПИТАН ГРУППЫ ПОДДЕРЖКИ ИДИОТОВ БРОСАЕТ МИКРОФОН! КОНЕЦ СВЯЗИ.

Он всегда знал, что все у этих засранцев получится.


End file.
